Painful Desire
by WrittenByMe
Summary: Edward is a very powerful vampire who comes to Forks High. Bella is stubborn and determined on resisting his charm unlike the girls at her school. He wants her and whatever he wants, he gets.
1. First Touch

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine but the story line is. Edward and Bella are like clay in my hands while I mould them….**

**Without further ado…lets get this show on the road! Enjoy!**

*******

There were rumours going on about how the new guy in school was quiet but hot as hell. He was supposedly called Edward. Probably some stuck up kid who thought he was better than the rest of us. Trust Jessica to give me all the info about what was going on. It's not like I care anyway because I have many more pressing matters on my mind other than if he has a girlfriend or not. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and made my way towards the cafeteria.

Jessica and Lauren ran up to me and lead me toward our usual table. Great. We got seated down and they both had a lustful look in their eyes so I knew something was up.

"Spill." I cut it straight to the point. I wasn't one to beat around the bush. Lauren was the first to speak.

"Well, you know the new guy, Edward?" It sounded more like a statement than an answer so I simply waited for her to carry on.

"He is so hot. I mean I could practically see his abs underneath his shirt the way it fits him so snugly…" Her eyes sort of glazed over so I presumed she was having a day dream. One that would probably never come true knowing her hyper active imagination.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out there." Her face was tinted with pink and I chuckled softly.

"Anyway. She is telling the truth. Bella that guy is one hundred percent sexy. Haven't you seen him yet? Oh wait, he's coming in!" She screeched and I put my hands over my ears. I rolled my eyes at her but she didn't seem to notice. When I was sure she was done I dropped them to the sides. I looked around hoping no one had heard her outburst but they were all focused on one thing. I followed their gazes and that was when I saw him. The angel, the god, the incredibly handsome man all rolled into one. Their descriptions of him did him no justice. I mean the guy had bronze hair if that was even possible. It was so messy yet so neat. I could only describe it as sex hair. A stray lock flew into his eyes. I fought the strong urge to sweep it away so I could admire him even more. He had golden eyes which were so unique and dazzling. His pale skin just added to his appeal. The skin I just wanted to caress. He was coming closer and before I knew it he sat down on the table towards my right. At that moment I snapped my eyes away from him and decided to calm down. I wasn't going to be like Jessica or Lauren, I wouldn't stare.

A strange feeling washed over me. It felt like someone was trying to get inside my brain. I shook the feeling off. I heard Edward sigh softly as if he was frustrated or something. I looked towards him slowly and I was met by golden eyes staring straight at me. I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. He smirked knowingly and took out a book out of his bag and began to read a book leaving me dazzled.

Well, I wasn't going to fall into his arms or anything. He held no power whatsoever over me.

_You keep telling yourself that Bella but it might come back and bite you where it hurts._

Whatever! I practically yelled it inside my head. This guy wasn't going to start making me talk to myself even though he already had.

I must be strong. I can be strong. I will be strong.

The bell rang and I quickly gathered my things. Jessica and Lauren weren't in this class but Angela was. She was my other friend, the shy one but always willing to offer a helping hand. I wondered where she had gotten to because I hadn't seen her at lunch. She wasn't here either. Maybe she had gone home. Oh well, I'd call her today just in case.

I was in English. My favourite class. I loved to read just about anything and everything so my friends always called me a bookworm. I didn't deny it because it was true anyway.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Edward grinning his sly grin and he pointed at a piece of paper. It was a note for me.

_I know you want me just like every other girl here. You can't deny it._

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did he think I was the sort of girl that would jump into bed with him? Bastard!

I scribbled back to him.

_Well, I'm not like those other girls. You don't make me want to kiss you. You just make me want to slap you hard._

He placed his hand on my thigh and started rubbing it slowly. I felt my wetness begin to grow. I had to get out of here!

_I bet you'd like to do a whole lot more to me. Don't you think?_

He took his hand away and smirked.

I scowled at him. Who did he think he was? It felt so good but he really had no right.

_No, I don't think so. Quit bugging me._

_Why should I? _

_Because I don't want to be infected by you. Got it?_

He started writing something back but the bell went signalling it was the end of school. Finally! This creep was starting to get on my last nerve.

I gathered my things and practically ran out of the door. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me into an empty classroom. I kicked and screamed but it was too strong and it covered my mouth. He pushed me inside and carried a table to the door to block it. Oh my god, it was Edward. Oh no…

"Please let me go. What are you going to do with me?" I sobbed harder and harder until I felt his hand silence me. He slapped me hard. It hurt so bad yet I was still turned on by it. I couldn't believe what I was thinking! Bella, he has you trapped against your will and your turned on by it? Yes...I mean no. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Stop crying and by the way no one can hear you. What I am I going to do with you? You'll just have to wait and see. So just listen and you wont get hurt, okay?" I shook my head. I hated him.

"Bella, I gave you a chance and you refused, this time I'm not going to be so kind. I want you to strip for me. Now!" I gulped and removed my miniskirt and my blouse. I slowly undid my bra and let it fall to the floor. His eyes roamed my body and he licked his lips hungrily. I saw the bulge in his pants grow. I pushed down my panties and stepped out of them. My hands flew to my breasts and my naked pussy.

"Hands by your side." He commanded. I dropped my hands to my sides. I hadn't given up. I was just my strength for later. He kneaded my breasts and I let out a soft moan filling the room. His mouth sucked on my nipples, giving each one the same treatment. They were soon hard.

"Now Bella. Tell me, you don't like this, tell me you don't want this." He said this as his hand stroked my clit and he plunged a finger into my dripping hole. He pumped me going faster with each passing moment. He slipped another in and I let out something between a loud moan and a scream. His magic fingers. Ohhh...I was cumming. I arched my back and let out a gush of wetness. He took his hand away and licked each of his fingers, then smiled at me sadistically.

"Oh Bella. Your mind is saying no but your body is saying yes." He pressed his lips onto mine and our tongues struggled for dominance. He won.

He lifted me on to a table and spread me on it lying eagle, face down. I struggled against him but he was too strong and he soon had me tied down.

"Silly Bella. When will you ever learn? I want you and I shall have you." His words brought out another wave of juices and I was soon dripping on the table. He stuffed my panties into my mouth and I could taste my wetness from earlier.

"You like this, don't you? You like it rough." I simply lay on the table, waiting for him to do whatever he liked with me as long as it brought me pleasure like before.

"You've been a very naughty girl and I'm afraid you need to be punished." His hand struck a blow to my ass, changing it to a light pink as he struck again and again. I screamed out but my panties muffled my cries as tears rolled down my face. It was pain and pleasure at the same time.

"I saw you walking around in that short miniskirt and that tight blouse. Do you have any idea what that did to me?" I shook my head lamely. He pressed his hardness into my thigh and the drops of wetness on the table became a puddle. He struck me again. My ass was sore and was slowly turning red. He stopped and started massaging my ass softly, his hands doing wonders, it felt so good. He removed my panties from my mouth and kissed away my tears, then kissed me softly on my lips, biting them roughly, then released my mouth.

"What do you need Bella? I'm afraid you have to tell me because I'm no mind reader." He chuckled as if he was sharing a personal joke with himself.

"You. I need you." I blushed dark crimson and lowered my gaze to the floor. He lifted my chin up so that I was forced to look at him.

"Then it's me you'll get."


	2. Give Me More

**Hi, sorry I haven't written in a while, anyways I hope you guys like this one. Please tell me about any ideas you have. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga but I own these dirty ideas that are swirling around my head.**

He untied me from the table, excruciatingly slowly. He then slid his entire length into me, I screamed as blood trickled down from my pussy. I looked down and saw rivers of red. He just grinned.

"I'm glad, I'm your first, I don't want anyone touching you, you're mine and only mine, got that?"

I blinked back the tears threatening to pour down and simply nodded my head.

"I want to hear you say it." He demanded as he pulled out of me, then plunged back in again.

"Arrrgh! Yes, just yours! Stop, your hurting me!" I screamed. He put the panties back inside my mouth, muffling my screams of terror. I could see he was going to come soon and as he came inside me, it brought my own release as we rode the waves of pleasure. His sly grin stretched across his face, and I hated him for making me feel like I enjoyed this, like I wanted this because deep down although I knew he took me by force, I loved every second of it. He climbed off me and put on his clothes, acting as if nothing had happened. He stopped to stare at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed." I quickly shoved on my clothes and before he could leave I stopped him.

"How dare you act like nothing happened? This was rape, you know, I'll the police and-" He cut me off.

"I didn't hear you complaining when you came, I saw the look on your face, you were in complete and utter bliss. That means that this wasn't rape if both people enjoyed it and I know we both did. See you soon, Bella." He said as he strode away. I just let him go, I hated him and I hated myself.

That night, I couldn't sleep as I'd fall asleep, my mind would be flooded with images of him using me, taking me, hard and brutal.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and I curled up into a ball as I remembered yesterday. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I just lay there for a while. I eventually got up, my feet just barely moving, I got dresses in hoodie and some jeans, I wanted my body to be hidden from him. School was a blur until History. I could hear someone calling my name so, I looked towards my left and a little pixie saw there smiling at me. Her spiky black hair and pale skin made for a striking contrast but it worked well, she was beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, the new girl! You were just day dreaming so…" She said in a cheerful voice. Oh, a Cullen. I guess being beautiful ran in the family. If only she knew what her brother had- No, there was no use brooding over yesterday, I would just get him back somehow.

"Oh, well, my name is Bella Swan."

"Do you like Forks High so far?" She asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it's okay I suppose." I said smiling shyly back at her.

We stopped our quiet conversation as Mr Taylor began to call out the partners in this new project we had to do.

"Jessica and Tyler." Loud groans erupted from the two of them.

"Alice and Bella." We both grinned at each other. The bell rang and we quickly packed our things away. Alice grabbed my arm suddenly.

"Hey, do you want to sit at my table today? It'll just be me, Edward and a couple of others." As soon as I heard Edward, I wanted to hide but her little pout was too hard to resist so I begrudgingly nodded. She squealed and led me to the lunch hall. We got some food and sat down at a table. Four other people were already there. Alice introduced me to them.

"Okay everyone this is Bella, Bella this is Emmett." She said as she gestured to a tall boy who could easily pass as a body builder the size his arm muscles were.

"Yo, Bella!" He called to me. I smiled. His dimples and curly hair softened his appearance.

"And that's his girlfriend, Rosalie, or Rose for short." She pointed at a girl who could be a model. She smiled at me. Her hair was a brilliant shade of blonde and any woman would kill to get her curves.

"That's Jasper, my boyfriend." He nodded at me, he was cool, beautiful and sophisticated but not at as handsome and beautiful to look at as Edward.

"And finally, Edward." He winked at me mischievously as I sat down. The only seat available was the one next to him so I was forced to sit there. I just looked down my lap and tried to ignored him but I could feel his hot breath on my ear. I just tried to listen to everyone else as they asked each other questions about their day and ate their food.

I began to eat my slice of pizza but as soon as I took the first bite, Edward whispered into my ear.

"Mmmm…" He moaned. "You look so good eating that pizza, it's making me hard just watching." I turned a light shade of pink and gave him an angry look but he just looked back innocently at me. I sighed and went back to ignoring him.

"Shhh…" He whispered to me. I raised my eyebrows at him as he stroked my thigh softly. Oh, no! Not again. He unbuttoned my jeans and slid his hand into my panties quickly. I put my hand over my mouth discreetly and bit my lip to stop me from moaning. I can't believe I'm letting him do this to me, it's like I couldn't help myself. He started stroking my clit slowly, not giving me full release. I rubbed my pussy against his hand to get some friction but he pinched my clit hard. It hurt but I wanted more.

He whispered into my ear again. "Your such a slut Bella, wanting more but you're my slut Bella, just mine." He shoved a finger into me roughly and I started rocking my hips to his fingers, it felt so good. His magic fingers. Everyone was still engrossed in chatting. Alice called my name.

"Bella, I think you should come home with us today so we can work on the project."

"Oh, yeah, okay sure." My breathing was becoming ragged and that's when he stopped. He pulled his finger out from me buttoned my jeans, that knowing smirk back on his face. I wanted his finger again, I wanted him to finish what he started.

The bell went soon after and I got up to get to my next class. After everyone had got up and started walking off, he slapped my bum and grinded against it.

"My sexy slut." He whispered into my ear.

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	3. Fogiven But Not Quite Forgotten

**I hope this chapter answers most of the questions you guys have. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please keep doing so. Happy reading!**

E.P.O.V

Bella, my beautiful Bella, I thought about how I used and abused her, how I took her by force, I was sick and twisted, I let out the monster in me.

I wondered what Alice and the others would do if they found out, they would be so disappointed in me, I'm not sure they would ever forgive me. The worst thing about this is that I enjoyed what I was doing to her, I liked hearing her scream my name in terror and in pleasure, it was addictive, like a drug. Everything about her drew me in, her beautiful body and her tantalising blood, I was addicted to her. I sat there thinking about my broken angel and before I knew it, the bell had gone signalling the end of the school day.

I remembered that Alice asked Bella to go home with us after school so that they could do they're school project together or something like that, this was going to be awkward. As I walked to the car park, her smell hit me, I needed her badly, she would be mine soon. As I drove Alice, Jasper and Bella home, my mind kept wandering back to Bella, I felt a strong sense of guilt about what I had done but the need to make her mine was stronger than the guilt.

I could see Alice and Jasper making out in the back seats, gross, not in my car, they could save that shit for later.

"Alice and Jasper, please, not in my car, okay." I heard them chuckle softly as they pulled away from each other. Those two were so in love, I wish I could earn Bella's respect back, I wish we could be more than just sex. I wanted to know her, really know her.

I looked towards Bella and she caught my eye, she looked away quickly. She looked so empty, just a shell of her old self, what had I done to my angel?

Ten minutes later, we were home, I opened the front door and went to the kitchen to get a drink. I could see Bella and Alice in the living room chatting away happily, she smiled at Alice. She should be smiling at me, not her! Jealousy fired up inside of me but I pushed that irrational feeling away. Now was not the time. I walked upstairs to my room, angry at myself and my actions.

B.P.O.V

As we worked on our project, my mind went back to Edward time and time again. The way he used me, the way he just left and acted like nothing happened, the way I still wanted more. I just couldn't help the way I felt, I needed him to touch me again, give me my release, I wanted to feel him inside me. He was eating away at my brain, he was breaking me down.

Alice's hand waved in front of my face, I shook my head.

"Sorry about that." I gave her a small smile. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Bella that's okay but your face looked so sad, do you want to talk?" She looked at me sympathetically.

What would she say if she knew, would I be able to tell her? No, she couldn't know, I couldn't bear the shame and guilt I would feel if she knew. I shook my head , I blinked as I felt tears pricking my eyes. Her face fell slightly, she gave me a hug and rubbed my back soothingly as I broke down in front of her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I wiped my face and sighed.

I would have to tell someone eventually and its was true that a problem shared is a problem half solved. She waited patiently. I told her, I spilled my guts to her, I told her everything. By the end her face became more angry, her eyes were blazing. Oops, what had I done?

"Alice, please, I told you in confidence, you have to promise not to tell anyone, don't even approach Edward about it, please Alice, I'm begging you." A single tear ran down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away.

She sighed loudly, closing her eyes tight, I could hear her whispering profanities under her breath.

"I can't believe what that bastard I call my brother did to you Bella, I'm sorry but I just can't keep that a secret, he has to pay." I shook my head frantically as she moved to get up. I blocked her quickly.

"Alice, please-" My eyes widened as I saw Rose and Jasper standing behind her.

"Will someone please tell us what is going on?" I pleaded with my eyes to Alice, she sighed.

"Oh nothing, she was just begging me not to give her a make over." She chuckled nervously at the end. I smiled in relief as Jasper and Rose shook their head and grinned. They believed it.

"Bella, I'm afraid whenever Alice wants something, her mind is set on it." Jasper gave me a sympathetic smile as he sat down on the sofa with Rose.

"Yeah, good luck." Rose said simply.

Alice quickly dragged me upstairs and lead me to a room. She pushed open the door angrily, this was Edward's room. He was sitting on his bed drawing something in a sketchbook. Colour drained from his face and he stood up to face Alice. I noticed how his hair looked wilder then normal, his golden eyes looked dark and dangerous, I cowered behind Alice. They stared at each other before Alice smacked Edward in the face. My breath hitched.

"How could you, Edward? I finally made a nice friend and you go and rape her! You monster, you evil bastard!" Alice tried to whisper so the others downstairs wouldn't hear. Edward hung his head, looking ashamed, I felt a little sorry for him. He looked at me, pleading with his eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I just don't know what came over me, you can't imagine how you make me feel, you release the demon within me." I looked away from him, unable to look into his golden orbs. I shook my head as tears threaten to pour down my face. I look up to the ceiling to calm myself.

"It is true that you forced me to do it but I wanted it too, I was writhing with your every touch, you made me feel so good Edward. That is what hurts the most, the fact that I enjoyed it too, that means it wasn't really rape, right?"

Edward looked at me in disbelief, his eyes looked empty, so dull.

"No Bella! He is the bad guy in this. It's not your fault if your body reacts to his, that's only natural but what is wrong is the fact that you didn't consent to it." Alice pleaded with me, her eyes were strong and determined.

"You don't understand. When I see him in class, it takes me a lot of strength not to jump him right there and then, I want him to be rough with me, I want him to take charge of me. I love the way he plays my body like a talented musician plays the piano, he knows what makes me go wild. I'm sick for even thinking like that, Alice." Tears leak out of my eyes.

At the end, I was in tears, Edward rushed over to me and wrapped me up in a hug, I melted into him, holding him closer. I watched as Alice whispered something into Edward's ear, he narrowed his eyes at her. She slammed the door behind her. I just closed my eyes as Edward carefully lifted me onto his bed, we just lay there for a while, looking into each other's eyes.

I realised Charlie must be wondering where I am as it is had become very late. Edward noticed as my face changed.

"What is it Bella?" He looked at me with a worried expression on his face. It was nice that he cared, even if it was just for today.

"Oh, it's just Charlie, he must be wondering where I am." Edward smiled at me, stroking me cheek.

"Don't worry, Alice has already called him, telling him that you are going to stay over." My faces relaxed as I moved closer towards him, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. I felt safe.

I kissed his lips softly, savouring the moment. He bit my bottom lip gently, his tongue asked my mouth for entrance. I opened it for him and he slipped his tongue in, our tongues danced together. We parted, gasping for breath, he grinned at me mischievously. His hands roamed my body, he cupped my breasts, kneading them roughly as I sighed in sheer bliss. The moment was ruined as my stomach grumbled, I was hungry. He chuckled softly and got up from the bed, pulling me with him. I pouted.

"Sorry, but you have to eat." He lead me downstairs. We saw Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett talking animatedly about something . They stopped to stare at us as we walked down the stairs, Edward held my hand in his and guided me to the kitchen. I could still feel their eyes on us as he dished out some pasta for me.

"What about you?" I asked , curious as to why he wasn't eating too.

"I'm not that hungry." He smiled at me, we walked back to the living room, I could feel them all watching my every move, I tried to ignore it. I was soon finished with the pasta and Edward carried it back to the kitchen for me.

"Bella, we all know what that bastard did to you." Rose said as Edward walked back in. I bit my lip.

"Please, he made a little mistake, I have forgiven him, if I can, you should too." As I said this they all looked at each other and nodded their head in agreement.

"Fine, we forgive him but we don't want him to hurt you again. If he does, Carlisle will be informed." Emmett said, he had become slightly protective of me even from the little time I had known him. Everyone nodded again.

Edward had his head hung and I hugged him, he wraps his arms around me.

"So…are you guys like, you know…together?" Alice asked. I looked at Edward, he was smiling.

"I believe we are, well if Bella will take me, that is." Everyone turned their heads to look at me.

In answer I kissed him passionately, He tangled his hands in my hair, I moaned loudly. I heard a few coughs and we giggled, he sat on the sofa, grabbing me, placing me on his lap.

"Hey, why don't we watch a film?" Jasper asked, I could see he was trying to lighten the mood.

All the girls, including me, voted for Romeo and Juliet while all the guys voted for Transformers. We tossed a coin, the girls won!

We only wanted to watch the movie to see Leonardo DiCaprio's bare chest, yes I know… but you've got to admit, he had a nice chest.

Rosalie turned off the lights.

Everything was how it was supposed to be, I was content and happy with Edward. I think I could be falling for him. I smiled as I relaxed into him. I felt his hands rub my thighs, moving up, I raised my eyebrows at him in question, surely he wouldn't. He pretended he was watching the movie, I rolled my eyes.

He undid my belt and slipped his hand into my panties, I wanted to swat his hand away but I couldn't resist the pleasure I knew he could give me. I bit my lip, not wanting to draw attention to us. He pinched my clit hard, I tried to ignore him and concentrate on the movie but as he started rubbing faster and faster, I let out a small moan. My eyes widened, hoping no one heard. Jasper was sitting next to me, I knew he heard. The room was dark but not dark enough, Jasper looked down at my lap, I blushed and pushed Edward's hand away. He pulled away, licking his fingers, one by one. I could still feel Jasper's eyes on me. The movie had ended and I quickly fixed my jeans.

**Please review! I hope this was a good enough for you guys.**


	4. Unexpected Arrival

**I know I haven't updated in AGES but I just felt like it so here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. *depressed face***

I woke up, stretching a little before looking around me in confusion. This wasn't my room. Suddenly, the events of last night came back to me and I couldn't stop the small little grin that took over my face. Me and Edward weren't just a dirty little secret anymore, we were actually together.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said softly, still a bit drowsy from sleep. Alice walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty. It's time to get to school." Her chirpy voice rang through out the room."

"Okay, I'm up." I said laughing slightly, climbing out of bed.

"But wait Alice… I didn't come with a change of clothes, what am I going to wear?" I said exasperatedly.

"Oh silly Bella, don't you have any faith in me? I've already chosen the outfit I want you to wear. Come on, I'll show you!" She skipped to the wardrobe, opened it and pulled out a nice pair of shorts, a beautiful blue blouse and bent down to pick up a funky pair of wedges. I looked at her in confusion.

"You want me to wear those?" I said, looking from the clothes, to my body and then back again.

"Yes of course Bells. Who else?" She laughed, throwing her head back a bit. My breath caught a bit as I realised the true beauty Alice held. I paled in comparison to her.

"Come on, get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast." She turned to leave the room but paused mid step, then turned back again.

"Look, I just want to say that I am sorry for some of the things I said last night. I mean who am I to judge love right?" I looked at her, mildly surprised, then hugged her little body in my arms.

"Thank you for understanding, I'm happy we are still friends." She grinned at me and then ran out of the room.

I quickly put on the clothes, not wanting to waste any more time. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and apply a little make up and after buttoning up my blouse, I turned around to face the wide mirror in the corner of the spacious room. I gasped at the sight, not even recognising myself. I looked almost… pretty, I wondered what Edward would think when he saw me. At that that thought, I walked downstairs, biting my lip nervously.

After eating a slice of toast, Edward finally walked down and when he saw me, his eyes almost bugged out.

"Wow Bella! You sure clean up good!" He said winking at me before, kissing my cheek lightly. I blushed, unsure what to make of the compliments.

"Well, we had better be getting to school. That is, if we don't want to be late." Rosalie said smiling at me.

As we drove to school, Alice sang along to a little hip hop song that came on the radio and I couldn't help but join in, she was just so infectious.

The Geography lesson passed by so slowly and I was jerked awake when the door opened. A new student walked in. He was quite tanned and was quite tall. Another striking thing about him was his muscles and the way his brown eyes, seemed so welcoming and at the same time quite entrancing. I knew he would be a hit with most of the girls at this school. He stood around awkwardly, coughing loudly before the teacher finally stopped her ranting to notice him.

"Oh, hello Jacob. You are our new student, please sit down in any available seat." She said before addressing the class once again.

Jacob looked around the room before his eyes landed on me. He smiled warmly which only enhanced his dimples. He sat down next to me and we whispered to each other a little during the lesson.

"So where did you move from Jacob?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I don't live too far from here, it's just that is easier for me to get to this school than my old one." He said quickly. His explanation sounded a little forced but I decided to let it go, he was probably just nervous, being new and everything. I could relate to that, I only arrived a while ago myself.

The bell went, signalling the beginning of lunch and for that I was grateful. I was missing Edward and the others.

I packed my things eagerly, wanting to get to the lunch hall as soon as possible but I stopped when I felt someone touch my shoulder. It was Jacob.

He cleared his throat. "Could I sit next to you at lunch? I mean I think we get on quite well and I don't know too many people yet so…" He allowed his sentence to drift off as he waited for my answer.

I smiled happily. "Sure, I would like that a lot Jacob."

He beamed back at me. "Oh, just call me Jake." He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked to lunch together.

I spotted Rosalie and Alice so I walked towards them.

"Hey Bel-" Rosalie's gaze landed on Jake and her face hardened. I frowned at this, feeling slightly confused. I felt Jake tense beside me, as if preparing himself to launch at Rosalie but I knew he would never do that so I shook my hea, feeling a bit paranoid.

"Who's this?" Alice asked in what seemed to be quite a harsh tone. I wondered what her problem was.

"I'm Jacob Black." He said in an equally harsh tone, staring at Alice, as if daring her to say something.

Before their staring contest could become any more tense, I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett approaching. I heaved a sigh of relief, hoping they would break the awkward tension.

Edward saw me and held me close to his chest as he whispered into my ear.

"How is my beautiful princess?" I giggled a little before he ruined the effect. "Feeling a little horny?" I slapped his arm away from me and he pretended to be hurt while everyone just laughed at our little display. He was about to speak before Jasper tugged his sleeve.

"What is it Jas?" He asked. With out answering, Jasper simply nodded his head in Jacob's direction. When Edward finally noticed Jacob, he snarled slightly, frightening me. However, Jacob simply winked at him.

"Edward Cullen. We meet again." He said cockily. This only managed to anger Edward more. Alice simply shook her head at Edward and it seemed as if they had a silent conversation, one that I couldn't understand.

"You two know each other?" I asked Edward, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, we go way back." I was quite surprised at this news as they seemed quite cold to one another, unlike how two good friends would behave.

"It has been nice talking to you again. It seems as if it were so long since we last spoke Eddie. I think we should catch up." Jacob said in a condescending tone.

Edward simply laughed. "It has been ages. What've you been up to you little dog?" Edward asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Jacob's shoulders tensed and everyone else seemed worried about what would happen next.

"You know what, I think I need to piss, I'll be back soon." He said while sending Edward an obvious glare which Edward retuned eagerly.

"So do I, how odd." Edward spat out while following Jake. I gulped, hoping they wouldn't start a fight or anything stupid like that.

E.P.O.V

I that idiotic mutt thinks he can just swan into our territory and behave like nothing was wrong, well he's in for a shock. When we reached a quiet place we stopped walking.

"What do you think you're doing here? How dare you touch my Bella with your fucking filthy hands?" I shouted at him, feeling myself becoming more angry.

Jacob leaned in closer towards me. "I can do what ever the hell I want and with who ever the fuck I want to." He answered in a patronising tone. I just laughed before punching his jaw and bashing him into the hard brick wall.

"Tut tut tut Edward, what would your daddy Carlisle say if he heard you beat up a werewolf?" He grinned at me, finding my anger funny.

"Listen, I don't give a shit because if I find you any where near me again, you will pay dearly."

"That really wounds me Eddie, I thought we were such good friends." I scoffed at his words, shaking with rage. He quickly flips it around so that he has me up against the wall instead of the other way round.

"Now you listen Edward. I didn't come here for Bella, I came here for you and if it takes stealing her away from you to get you then that is what I shall do." He said this and pressed his lips against mine.

**Shocking? I know, I was a little shocked when I wrote it too. Haha, an unusual take on the typical love triangle but I think it spices things up a little bit.**

**Edward: Of course it is shocking! How could you make me stoop so low as to be kissed by a mutt?**

**Jacob: Oh you know you wanted it babe. *wink***

**Bella: Hey, back off my man! But, if I have to be honest that kiss was just a little hot! *giggle***

**Me: Haha, Bella, I can always rely on you have a sense of humour even when a sexy werewolf is trying to steal your boyfriend.**

**Edward: What are you saying, you little bitch? Jacob isn't sexy… I'm the sexy one. *pouts***

**Jacob: Eddie you silly boy. I'm not sexy. I'm super sexy. Oh yeah! *sings along to LMFAO's 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'***


End file.
